


No matter what

by UsagiChoi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiChoi/pseuds/UsagiChoi
Summary: Bobby and Donghyuk have known each other for a while, they take part in a boy band called iKON  They started as good friends until they realised they love one and other and began secretly-(well-known) dating but now Donghyuk feels that Bobby just fell in love because of the circumstances and if they weren't together all the time probably that wouldn't have happened.So then we'll follow the story of an alternative universe to see whether Donghyuk thoughts are true or he's just insecure.





	1. Don't you know I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very fluffy story with lots of love and misunderstandings but its cute. It's short but I hope you like it. The main ship will be Bobdong (Donghyuk and Bobby)

"Hyung... What if we'd never been in iKON? What if we'd meet during different circumstances?"

"What do you mean Donguya?" Bobby didn't get what Donghyuk was referring to, for real, he was confused.

" I mean... If we'd just met on the street or in a mall or any other place by coincidence, do you feel you had fallen for me no matter what?"

Donghyuk knew his boyfriend loved him but he felt the circumstances kind of forced into it, so he doubted.

" Hmmm, don't you know I love you?" Said Bobby without hesitation, but that was not the reply Dongi expected

" I know with my heart but... Nevermind" Donghyuk kissed Bobby on the cheek and stopped hugging him smoothly, then just went back to sleep, or at least he faked that.

***************

It was the beginning of 2012, Bobby was flying back to Korea to fulfill his dreams, he was excited to be back and for the future ahead. He'd always been positive and optimistic and even though that time he was so nervous he never lost that spirit. So the flight was announced and Bobby ran eagerly to the gate.

Two years later...

"But mom, trust me, I'll be studying, nothing else"

"I know Dongdongah I'm just worried as a mother"

"Please listen to our mother and become a good professional after college. And for god's sake, forget about all that stuff of becoming a dancer or an idol" yep, DK's sister doesn't support his dreams of being on the stage.

" I love you sis, i love you mom. Please keep in touch" Donghyuk left calmly to the gate thinking of forgetting about his dreams and getting a college degree to make his family proud, he felt some inner regret though.

***************

"Hey, Jiwon. How are the auditions going?" Asked his coworker from the amusement park.

"Nothing, as always! It's been 2 years! I think this isn't my fate, bro" He was half laughing half upset. "And don't call me Jiwon I'm Bo-bby, repeat Bo-bby"

"Shut up already, we're in Korea not in the States so you're Ji-won here, repeat Ji-won" Hanbin made fun of him and scrambled Jiwon's hair rapidly.

***************

"Hello, I hadn't seen you around before. I'm Yunhyeong, I'm a sophomore. You seem like a freshman so, call me oppa. No, no, I mean hyung" You couldn't deny Yunhyeong was flirting with Dongi.

"Nice to meet you... hyung. I'm Donghyuk. Can you show me around?" And then we're not sure whether DK was flirting or he really needed some directions.

"Ok, follow me"

So the elder showed all the important places in the campus and solved Dongi questions as far as he knew.

Days passed by and they didn't meet again, at least not soon. Donghyuk made two new friends: June from some of his classes and June's boyfriend, Jinhwan. June was so loud and funny, he made LOL everyone around him except his boyfriend that sometimes was embarrassed but Jinani loved him because June was way different when they were together, he even wrote him poems and was so romantic and mature in reality, outside his clown of the class character. So Donghyuk was very happy around those two until they knew, spread by word of mouth, that Song Yunhyeong had a crush on DK.


	2. Just interest, not love at first sight

"Donghyuk, Yunhyeong likes you! What are going to do?" Asked a curious Jinani.

"I definitely won't go after him. I mean i like him, I guess... But if he's interested he should come and talk to me" Dongi complained.

"Don't play hard to get Dongdong, you're a foxy, I can tell"

"Koo Junhoe! Stop being so rude when I'm around" claimed Jinani.

"Sorry, baby. I was carried away..." Stated June.

"Anyways, I'm not the one whose name reads as the big H word in English" Donghyuk said it proudly to roast back to June. Jinani secretly laughed.

June was about to slap Dong on the back of his head when someone approached.

"Are you upsetting my little friend, Koo Junhoe?!" It was Song Yunhyeong.

"Hey, Song, I'm here. Just show some respect" complained Jinani.

"My bad, Hyung. How have you been?" Replied Yoyo more politely.

"Hmmm we're leaving, June and I. Please take care of our precious Donghyuk ok?" Said Jinwhan with a smirk on his face. Then took his boyfriend by the arm and both vanished quietly.

"Hi..." Said Dong shyly.

"Hi, gorgeous. Let's have lunch together, shall we?" Suggested Yunhyeong , he wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"Ok, but really quick 'cause I gotta go to study for a test".

"I can help you". Yoyo sounded so fond of himself but in a cute way.

****************

"Hyung, I'm wondering. Hmm are you flirting with me these days?"

_You stupid just noticed? These days? Uh! For a year, you moron_. "I don't know, maybe" Replied Hanbin avoiding Bobby's sight while his thoughts were a mess.

"Let's date. We've got nothing to lose. We're already losers" chuckled Bobby as fool as he could be.

"Well thanks, that's the romantic atmosphere I expected when you'd finally ask me on a date. Whatever, let's date. I mean, I like you so much". So Hanbin was not disappointed because he knew Jiwon so well and this kind of dumbness what's the lovable part of him. He was happy and excited but trying to keep it quiet.

Hanbin was so self-absorbed in his thoughts when he felt something really soft and smooth on his lips. Jiwon was kissing him.

***************

A few months later...

"Yoyo, I mean, Yunhyeong. We cannot date. Why did you kiss me? I don't feel ready!" A distressed Donghyuk expressed his feelings trying not to offend Song.

"I like you and I liked kissing you but I can wait if you need it" Yoyo, looking to the ground, said in sad tone, but Donghyuk felt something in his word was not sincere.

From a distance, Bobby was interested in the scene, while he was monitoring the line to access the rollercoaster.

"Look, Hanbin. That guy's being dumped, so funny, the others disgrace" and Jiwon giggled showing his bucket teeth such as a bunny.

"You're so mean, I love you" giggled Hanbin as well but not paying attention to the scene, only to his handsome boyfriend.

"I gotta go, Yunhyeong . I'm sorry" Donghyuk left Yoyo alone with his thoughts and feelings and walk towards Bobby's direction. He noticed this and got interested in Dong, due to the situation only; we might not say it was love at first sight or was it?

"You seem you're lost. I work here. May I help you?" Offered Jiwon quickly.

Donghyuk stretched his hand slightly and grabbed Jiwon tagged.

"Ji-won, thanks but I'm not lost just confused..." Replied a speechless Dongdong.

"Sorry, bro. I saw everything. From my perspective, he shouldn't have stolen that kiss. You were definitely not expecting it, maybe not even wanted it." claimed Bobby.

"How would you know, you nosy a*se?" Replied Donghyuk in a cutie upset way.

"I can see through your eyes... Everyone eyes actually." Showed off Jiwon.

"Really! What am I thinking right now?" Asked Dong sarcastically and skeptical.

"That I'm stupid and I might be flirting with you. But you're wrong. D'u see that guy over there? He's my boyfriend. So no, I'm not flirting but I'm interested in you because something is telling me we're likely to get along well."

Donghyuk was staring at Bobby so thoroughly and expecting for something, he didn't know what but something.

Jiwon continued. "Listen, I'll give you some free passes but don't tell anyone around here. Promise me you'll come back and catch up and know eachother better".

Donghyuk was reluctant but hey! free passes for the best amusement park, nobody can refuse that. Besides, the park is so big and it would be difficult to come across Jiwon again, and he's here for work so.

"Ok, I'll take them and come back later, I hope. Anyways, we'll never f**k" Smirked Donghyuk probably getting excited about the idea.

"Ha! You wish. You're not that hot" laughed Bobby and left the scene just after Donghyuk took the passes.

_You're such a dumb, of course he's hot but, nevermind now you're dating Hanbin and you were the one who asked and he's a good guy and. Wait! What am i trying to convince myself about Hanbin, he's my boy now. That's it._

Bobby went back to business with so many crazy thoughts in his head. He probably liked that guy but it doesn't matter because he's with someone cute and lovely and apart from that he didn't even ask for his name and as if the gorgeous blond would come back to see him again, yeah right.

_F**k it._   he thougt.

***************

"Who was that?" Asked Yun in rude manners while he was approaching Dong from behind.

"Are you following me?! Please don't!" Donghyuk sounded more worried and scared than angry.

"Ok, ok. But I'm way more handsome than him" declared a prig Yunhyeong.

"Just be quiet Song Yunhyeong ". And Donghyuk run fast to the exit as though he was being hunted.


	3. Are we doing the right thing?

"Jinani hyun (T-T) Song Yunhyeong kissed me and I'm not sure whether I liked it"

"Dongi, don't worry. It's ok if you didn't like it, or him. But you must be sincere" advised Jinhwan.

"Thanks, my fairy. You're my best friend. And well, I spoke the truth but Yunhyeong  become such a jerk after that, hmm well... Not exactly after that." Donghyuk talked as if he remembered the situation and its process

"Omg! I knew it. Something valuable to mention happened there, right?" Jinani sounded more curious than worried, maybe lil' bit of both.

"You know, this extremely handsome guy came across" Donghyuk was interrupted.

"Wha..what handsome guy?! Spill the beans you 'horse'" Jinani expectant.

"He worked at the park. He offered his help but he saw everything about the kiss and me rejecting Yoyo. He said I was in my right to do so and, you know, I felt butterflies in my stomach just by thinking ' _what if_ _he'd've_ _been the one who kissed me'_ ". confessed Donghyuk without thinking in the consequences.

"And then?..."

"Then nothing, he's dating someone from the park. He told me. Hmm. And he gave me free passes so that I could come and catch up with him, just friendzone though" Dong sounded kinda disappointed.

"I'll get you out of that friendzone. I mean, he probably likes you but doesn't know it yet" Jinhwan blinked and smirked at Dongi to encourage him.

"Hyung!!! Anyways, Yun saw me talking to him and he becane a horrible jerk then." Finished Dongdong.

"Let's go to the AP next weekend" Jinani giggled stopped by a pillow hit. So they started a fight with the pillows from the couch.

 

***************

"Hi, boy next door".

"Come on, Chanwoo, you've known my name for so long. We're not in a dorama and you made me embarrassed" claimed Hanbin to his well-known-for-years neighbour.

"Don't get mad. I wanted to invite you to a place... You know I'm playing baseball tomorrow and I'd like you to come" Chanwoo expected a yes.

"As a cheerleader? Hahaha, no way" Hanbin actually let his inner thoughts come out.

"Of course not, you dumb. We're good friends and you like baseball as well, don't you?" Chanwoo tried to calm the waters but he was excited about the idea of cheerleader Hanbin.

"Ok, I'll go. Can..." Hanbin was about to ask if Jiwon could come but something made him change his mind. "Can you pick me up? Let's say so that I don't forget" Hanbin was shy not sure why.

"Sure, dude but don't take it as a date. You pervert!" Chanwoo laughed and left.

 

 

_What was that_ _Hanbinah_ _? You like Chan but as a nice friend, a nice beautiful friend. He's like a brother and you have a boyfriend so stop acting weird in front of Chanwoo, come on! It's Chanwoo!_

 

And then he wrote a text

 

**BI bin:** I'm home sweetheart. ILY <3  
**Jiwon my love:** ok baby. See you later, have a good rest.

 

Jiwon was going back home as well when someone appeared.

  
"Listen you bad depiction of a rapper boy, Kim Donghyuk is mine. I kindly ask you to stay away from him". threatened Yunhyeong, in jealousy.

_So that's the name of the blond hottie uh._

"Hey, man. Take it easy. He's not interested in you, I can tell. Everyone can". Bobby tried to look cool and continued walking. Yunhyeong  just stayed there perplexed.

 

_Kim D_ _o_ n _ghyuk... Kim Hanbin... I'm helpless already. I never imagined I would meet my perfect guy after starting dating my caring lovely bff. I always believed that my perfect guy didn't exist. Hol'up Bobby, you don't even know him, he's probably not that perfect in deep. Argh! Now I'm obsessed._

 

Jiwon got home a little aroused and he surprisingly found himself searching for pornstars similar to Donghyuk.

  
_I think I might be crazy._


	4. How come he isn't here?

Time flew and the following weekend had already arrived. Donghyuk found himself getting chic dressed to visit the AP.

"I'll help you find him, my sweet friend". Jinani told him encouraging him and meaning everything wil be sorted out greatly.

"I'm nervous. I think I like him but i don't want to get great expectations because he's with someone already" Nevertheless Dongi felt a little bit of hope.

"You never know, my dear" stated Jinani happily.

So June appeared, perfect timing.

"Exactly. Jinhwan, my love, was dating when we met and look at us ." June stretched his armed to grab his fairy and gave him a big warm kiss on his lips. Part to encourage Dong part because they wanted to kiss.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Dong, sounding more nervous than determined but he always preferred catching the bullet in any situation.

***************

 

**BI bin:** My love, I'm on sick leave. But nothing to worry. See you later ok. I'll miss you  
**Jiwon my love:** Get well soon, pretty boy. I'll miss you too.

 

Hanbin texted Jiwon because he was sick in bed and he couldn't make it to work at the amusement park with him.

 

***************

 

**Chan next door:** Can you come to the match again tomorrow?  
**BI bin:** Sorry Chan, I'm sick. I can't this time.  
**Chan next** **door:** Then I'll pay you a visit. Take care of you. Make you some chicken porridge  
**B** **I bin:** I think it's ok if you're close. Thanks.

  
And that was how Chanwoo spent the whole day with Hanbin.

****************

 

"Here we are Donghyuk. Where's that super handsome guy?" Asked June kinda roasting.

"Last time, he was in one of the rollercoasters but I'm not sure" remembered Dongi.

"I've got an idea" impressive Jinani is in tha house.

Jinhwan reached the information booth and began to speak.

"Excuse me, I lost my phone during my last visit and yesterday one of your employees called me home stating he found it." Explained Jinani very accurate.

"Do you know who he is?" Asked the information employee.

"Hmm, he just told me 'Jiwon', no last name. Sorry" replied Jinani embarrassed.

"There are 3 employees with that name, one's a girl so, not her. They're supposed to be one in the special rollercoaster, here (showing the map) and the other is in the kids area. Would you mind going to look? Unfortunately my portable radio is not working properly" requested the employee very politely.

"Sure, no problem. Can I take the map?" Jinani asked cutely as if he wanted to avoid paying the map.

"You can take it, it's on the house due to the radio problem" said the employee shyly.

"Thank you. You're so cute" Jinani lied just to get away with it and left.

"Hey, Donghyuk, we must part ways. There're two employees with that name. We'll go this way to the kids area and you go straight to the rollercoaster. I'll call you before approaching, do the same. Be polite before being a 'horse'" Jinani chuckled.

"I hate you so much, dumbass!" Shouted Dongi and took his way to the rollercoaster.

So he got there eventually and the Jiwon there wasn't the correct one. He felt sad and called Jinani.

***************

 

"OMG! Jinani my love, do you think that's the one? He's so hot, I can't..." expressed June so astonished and amazed. 

"I'm getting jealous, June..." claimed Jinani.

"Jinwhan, I appreciate the situation but listen carefully. To my eyes and to my heart there's no one, not even a flower or a landscape, that is more beautiful and more precious to me than you." June finished and kissed Jinwhan on the back of is hand, continued by the arm until he got to his cheek and finally kissed him passionately. 

"That's why I love you" Jinani cutely smiled at June. "Anyway, that guy over there, yes, he's a hottie. I hope he's the one, for the sake of my Dongi" Jinani interrupted the love scenario.

 

Jinani's phone was ringing as if it were the end of the world.

 

"Did you find him, Dongdongi?" Asked Jinani, June got confused.

"Noooo, this is not the one. But you did, right?" Dongi asked with all his hopes in Jinani's answer. 

"Sorry my child, there's only a nerdy look like fat and greasy boy here" Jinani and June were giggling in silence.

"Whaaaat!" Astonished Donghyuk on the phone.

  
_I knew it. He just made fun of me. He knew he'd  not be working here anymore that's why he gave me the passes and asked me to look for him. Because he wasn't going to be here. Oooh i feel so dumb, I even thought of a future together. Stupid bunny like guy. Stupid_ _Donghyuk_


	5. I wasn't crazy. He was perfect

Donghyuk was about bursting into tears while walking to meet Jinhwan at the kids area, he was avoiding crying but then let it all out. He'd rather doing it alone than in front of his best friends.

 

Meanwhile, Jinhwan was approaching to Jiwon very proud of his joke and not imagining the stressful situation he had caused.

 

"Hello. I'm looking for someone called Jiwon" said Jinani to Jiwon.

"What are your business with him?" Asked Jiwon kind of doubtful.

"I'm going to change his life and bring him happiness" Jinani laughed while staring at Bobby and continued. "I know you're Jiwon, I can read. I'm Jinwhan and his my boyfriend, June".

"So what" Bobby was getting fricking anxious about all that.

"Do you happen to remember the little blond flower you met last weekend?" Jinani asked him to specifically knew if Bobby invite any blond specimen to the park or it had been only his baby Donghyuk.

"Kim Donghyuk?!" Jiwon asked in expectation.

"Omg, you know his name. Are you a stalker?" stated June.

"I'm not. That guy looking like and anchovy, who stated being the owner of Kim Donghyuk, said it." Replied Bobby in a very serious way.

"Hahahaha he's nothing, especially not his owner. If Dongdongi belongs to someone that's me." Chuckled Jinani being really amused about the situation. "Whatever, he's coming right towards here, get ready" Jinani finished.

"Show time" whispered June to Bobby

 

And soon appeared Donghyuk coming forward.

 

_Omg I can't believe this. What is happening. Is he really here to see me? He looks so f***king gorgeous today._

 

”Jinhwan, I'm gonna kill you so slowly until you beg for mercy" Donghyuk threatened his hyung avoiding the tears again and after having seen Jiwon.

"Wow! Is he always that eloquent and reckless?" Bobby was really amazed and happy.

"Even more" added June.

"I think I love him" whispered Bobby in a hardly understandable volume. "So, you came..." Suddenly he became shy.

"My bffs wanted to visit the park. I did it for them and now they're making fun of me. Ruthless people. Anyways, nice to meet you again Jiwon" declared Donghyuk with a mixture of feelings.

 

So June and Jinwhan left and spent all the day at the park leaving them alone. Donghyuk tried to catch up with Jiwon and know him better as stated in their last meeting.

 

"Would you mind calling me Bobby? I don't really like my Korean name... Oh I miss the States so much..." explained Bobby surprisingly 'homesick'.

"Have you been to the States? I used to live there" shared Dongi.

"You're kidding, me too. I came back 2 years ago.

 

And so they felt at ease and continued talking as far as Jiwon chores let them. Donghyuk even offered Jiwon his help in certain of those chores.

 

"You're amazing, Donghyuk" said Bobby as if he was on cloud 9 already.

"Wait, do you know my name?" Donghyuk sounded worried about this.

"Song Yunhyeong , and this name was told by Jinhwan, threatened me and there I learned it. He doesn't want me to be around you. I won't pay attention though. Unless that's what you want." Bobby sounded cute and worried about this.

"Don't pay attention to that guy. He's obsessed with me, I guess. But we're just, hmm, friends". explained Donghyuk, confused about Yun actions.

"I know I told you I'm with someone already and that I wasn't flirting but... There's something in my mind, in my heart, in my Inners, in my whole body that's urging me to do this. Please forgive me". As soon as Bobby finished the statement he was too close to Dongi's face, staring at him, two fireworks in stead of eyes. He could hear his own heartbeat increasing.

 

Donghyuk felt so anxious but in a good way, kinda. He started to feel and hear his heart pumping so fast, unstoppable. He thought he might suffer a heart attack. So he noticed Bobby closed his eyes and came even closer. It was Donghyuk first kiss. It felt soft, warm and wet. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach and shivers all over his body. He tried to answer that kiss the way he could and passed his arms around Bobby's neck, stroking his hear a little bit.

 

_You don't have to be sorry, you a*se. You must choose me above everyone else, that's it._

 

But Donghyuk knew it was impossible because Bobby had a boyfriend and never denied it so he would never leave him, for sure. Donghyuk felt hopeless and started sobbing while running away. Bobby, left alone, couldn't move and he felt about bursting into tears as well.

 

_What have you done Jiwon? You should have waited. He's so precious and your intensiveness and impulsiveness ruined everything. And you cheated on Hanbin who has been a very nice person to you. You're a scumbag._

 

Obviously Bobby wasn't feeling ok and he tried to finished his work schedule and to forget about everything at least for a while.


	6. Life is a terrible mess

When Jinwhan and June got home they saw Dongi crying in the living room.

 

"Woo, woo, woo! What's happening here? Are you ok? I mean, sweetie..." claimed Jinani trying to cheer up and comfort Donghyuk.

"He kissed me, hyung. And it was a perfect kiss. Although I'd never been kissed before, I knew that what I felt was perfect. But in the end is not that perfect, you know. He's still with someone else" a sobbing and inconsolable Dongi had spoken.

"Did he say something about that today. His... Boyfriend?" Wondered Jinhwan.

"He apologized before kissing me and then I left immediately, I didn't give him the chance and he didn't try to talk".

"I see. Come here, baby. I'll prepared you some hot chocolate drink and hug you and pampered you and all. I know you're sad but I'm certain things will come up to a better end" Jinhwan seemed like a mother to Donghyuk.

***************

 

Bobby was feeling weird. He was feeling sad, guilty, happy, confused, depressed, hopeful but at the same time hopeless. He needed to talk to Hanbin immediately and make a decision. So after work he went straight to Hanbin's. 

 

He knocked the door kindly, he knew Hanbin didn't like doorbell or hard knocking, but nobody answered. So he remembered his boyfriend had given him a spare key in case of any emergency. This was not exactly an emergency but Hanbin might have fallen sleep due to his illness, so Bobby decided to use the key. 

 

Jiwon immediately went upstairs to Hanbin's room. And there he was, shirtless in his bed, sleeping, next to... next to his neighbour Chanwoo, shirtless as well!

 

"Omfg" he whispered, more like sobbing.

 

Hanbin just opened his slits and looked at him, speechless and confused. Bobby couldn't take it any longer and ran away.

 

The following days, surprisingly, Bobby got more sorrow and suffering by remembering Donghyuk than Hanbin. Of course Hanbin's situation hurt him but there was something about Donghyuk he couldn't really understand, it was just a feeling upsetting him.

 

***************

 

Some weeks had passed so far and Donghyuk was thinking about accepting Yunhyeong feelings. He was eager to say yes, walking down a school corridor towards Yun classroom. He approached silently. Poor thing, what he was about to hear was everything but good feelings.

 

"Yunhyeong , have you banged already that blond guy from fresh'?" Asked Mino, Song's friend.

"Not yet, he's playing hard to get you know. Besides, he's like the others. It just appeared a guy with muscles and he set his eyes on him. And I'm sure that guy intentions are not better than mine. Just a one night stand, I'm saying, who at our age would like to commit into a relationship yet? Just banging, as you said Mino, and that's all".

"Yeah, man, just 'boom boom' and move forward" said Mino while moving his hips rythmically as in having sex.

 

Song Yunhyeong mimicked the movement. 

 

Donghyuk heard and saw all that at the very precise unfortunate moment and he started to cry again. 

 

_Why's life being like this to me? What have I done wrong?_

 

***************

 

The school year was about finishing. Donghyuk used his last strength to hang in there and get good grades despite he being hurt.

 

"Ok guys. The school committee and I decided to spend our closing day for this year in the amusement park" declared Lisa, president of the class.

 

Yeah, they decided to go precisely to the ap where Bobby worked. 

 

"I can't go, sorry". said Donghyuk in determination.

"I can't accept that Dongi. You must come along". emphasised Lisa in a cheerful and playful tone as she was.

 

June reached Donghyuk and whispered in his ear:  
"You must go and show him you're happy with your life even if it's a lie. Believe me. It'll make you feel at ease. The whole class is going, you'll be hanging out with us. I promise I'll never let you alone, not a single second"

 

"Thanks. I'll think about it"

 


	7. Mistakes can be repaired

Hanbin had requested to being transferred to a different park. He felt kind of guilty although it wasn't really his fault. All was a misunderstanding. But he didn't feel ready to talk and he was avoiding Jiwon. It's not that Jiwon was looking for him but Hanbin wasn't looking for Bobby either.

 

Finally the day came. When he felt ready to talk and explain everything. He went to the amusement park to look for Jiwon and talk.   
Bobby since he'd always been humble, and curious, he accepted to meet him.

 

"Hello... Bobby" and Bobby interrupted.

"Ok, now you're calling me Bobby and not Jiwon, interesting. Sorry, you were saying?" Bobby sarcastically speaking.

"I might not deserve your forgiveness and this is not really an apology but something to solve everything. I guess." Hanbin continued without hesitation. "I do apologize for not telling you the truth but let's say, I myself hadn't realised after that situation. I'm sorry Bobby for making you feel and think something that wasn't true. I do love you and care about you but as It had always been, as very close friends."

 

Bobby interrupted again, he was getting mad.

 

"So in stead of telling me, you decided to have sex with your neighbour?"

"That's not what happened, let me explain. You know I was sick that day. My body's high temperature was not decreasing with the meds so I called the doctor and he said to get rid of all my clothes as possible, no shirts, no covers, no nothing, and to get a sponge bath with cold water. Chanwoo happened to be there that day helping me to feel better so he followed the doctor instructions and help me with the water and all. But I felt vulnerable and he jokingly took off his shirt to, hmmm, being vulnerable too, you know. And that's it, nothing more. Probably you won't believe me... Anyways, it's true that in that moment I realised I liked Chan, that I'd been liking him for long time. My last thought after falling sleep was 'I gotta talk to Jiwon as soon as possible, I think our relationship is not the right thing, he'll understand' Then, you appeared." Hanbin's finished, feeling himself more at ease and free.

"This is so funny now, you know. Now that all is ruined. But no remorse nor regrets, Hanbin. Probably we can become good friends someday, just not today. Sorry".

 

Jiwon left the scene but you could say he was not angry or disappointed anymore, he just needed some time.

***************

  
"I can't believe you're making me go to that place again Koo Junhoe" Donghyuk doubtful and thoughtful.

"It's for your own good Dirty Kid, you'll thank me later" claimed June and added. "Unfortunately my beloved one is not coming. He's being locked down to study and finally graduate. I miss him so much".

"I miss him so much as well" Dongi sighed.

 

So the young guys led to the AP to celebrating the end of his fresh year. Donghyuk was feeling nervous, he wanted to see Bobby but at the same time he didn't. And it was not like June were saying, to brag about being happy and have moved on. No, Dong really wanted to meet Bobby, see him, touch him, kiss him again no matter what. And he was afraid of none of this things happening.

 

"You look like a chicken, cute and fluffy. Can I hug you?" Asked June, roasting.

"Shut up, dumbass. You always look like a gorilla and I don't want to climb on your back, or give you a banana, do I?" Replied Donghyuk with his cute little sarcasm.

"Hahahaha sometimes I feel like I love you more than I love my boyfriend" confessed June timidly.

"Awww, big boy" and Donghyuk pouted cutely.

 

They got to the ap and caught up with the other classmates and friends. Dongi was feeling confident and comfortable thanks to June. Surprisingly, he was feeling happy.

 

  
They started to have fun around, trying all the rides and mechanicals.

 

At a certain time Donghyuk got lost from the group. June wasn't answering his phone. Then he saw someone that seemed familiar. Yes! He's Bobby's boyfriend, he remembered. He reached the guy, he thought he must talk to him.

 

"Hi, hmm, you might not know me but. I know you. You're Jiwon's boyfriend. Please take care of him, he's an excellent person" Donghyuk was interrupted.

"We're not dating anymore, long story" said Hanbin.

"But he loves you, I am certain. What could have happened?" Donghyuk was surprised.

"He never loved me and... I'm not complaining, ok. People around say he's in love with a cute blond guy but that he never appeared again. Wait a moment! Oh oh oh, I can't believe this. It's you!" Hanbin grabbed Donghyuk by his forearm and started to run Donghyuk trying to follow.

"Where are we going? Are you gonna beat my as* up?" Donghyuk giggled but you could notice he was getting worried.

"Shut up and follow me. We're close" said Hanbin without any other explanation.


	8. First love, first everything

"Here" said Hanbin panting after all that running and he yelled out: "Jiwon, Bobby or whatever your name is now. Come here, someone's looking for you".

"Wait! I'm not looking for him. I'm here on different business today" complained Donghyuk also panting, less than Hanbin though.

 

So Jiwon turned back.

 

"What else do you need Han... Donghyuk, is that you?!" Wondered Bobby astonished.

"Yeah, it's me..." shy Donghyuk didn't know what else to say.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone guys, have fun" and Hanbin vanished.

"Wait, Hanbin, you..." Donghyuk couldn't finish the sentence because he felt Bobby staring at him.

"I've been missing you. I was waiting for you all this time. However, I knew for sure that life would set me up again in front of you, someday" Bobby stretched his arm and stroke Dongi's hair to the back of his ear. "You still look amazing. Like such an angel".

"What's all this about?" Hesitated Dongi.

"Don't worry, about anything, and let me kiss you, Kim Donghyuk". requested Bobby but he was already kissing Donghyuk before hearing and answer.

"You're a great kisser, Donghyuk" whispered Jiwon in the middle of a kiss with him.

"I lo... I lo..." Donghyuk stopped kissing to say something. "I lost my trip partners, I'm all alone now".

"Hahahaha so you're playing with me? I thought you were to say you love me. So sad you didn't". Bobby pouted.

"Can you read my mind?" Asked Dongdong playfully.

"The eyes shawty, remember? The eyes". Answered Bobby trying to kiss Donghyuk again.

"What am I thinking right now, you a*se?" Asked Donghyuk chuckling.

"Dont be afraid. I'll never let you go again.  Would you like to be with me, as a couple? Bobby finally asked from his heart "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I do. I've been wishing this for a long time so far. Since I first met you. I wished you had kissed me in stead of Yunhyeong . Since the very beginning..." Donghyuk was panting harder now than when he ran with Hanbin. "I loved you since I met you, Kim Jiwon" and he gave a beautiful glance to his new boyfriend, eyes sparkling, dimpled smile, red blushed cheeks.

"I love you too, my baby" and so Bobby kissed Dong again. Grabbing his head kindly along with his waist. Playing with his lips over Donghyuk's lips, introducing his tongue slowly and then faster and passionately. Then he stopped all of a sudden, he was feeling dizzy. Last thing he remembered was that he fainted and lost consciousness.

 

Jiwon woke up in a different place, he'd never been before, at least not for something specific than just passing by. He was wearing different clothes, different hairstyle. He was confused indeed but he thought about the kiss with Dongi so there he remembered. He started walking fast, then running as in 'running for your life'.

 


	9. Epilogue

Donghyuk kissed Bobby on the cheek and stopped hugging him smoothly, then just went back to sleep, or at least he faked that. Eventually falling sleep for real without even thinking.

 

The following day, he woke up to notice there was no Bobby around.

 

_Did I scared him with my weird question yesterday? I'm so stupid I hope he's not mad at me. Oh Donghyuk! you must stop being such an insecure chicken._

 

Bobby was not anywhere around the house. Donghyuk tried to call him without any answer. Then it had passed some considerable hours already when someone rang the doorbell. It was Bobby. Finally.

 

"What happened honey, are you ok?" Donghyuk was worried because Bobby looked different, confused probably, and he'd been lost the whole day.

"Now I understand everything, can I tell you a story?" Started Jiwon.

"I'm listening attentively my boy" replied Donghyuk.

 

Jiwon said he was worried about Donghyuk question of loving him for real and not due to circumstances. So he needed to think and went for a walk while Donghyuk was still sleeping.

 

"I was in the park looking at the little children playing and then I felt dizzy. I don't know what exactly happened, I lost consciousness" Jiwon continued telling the story, that they wasn't in iKON and met in a different place and all. Donghyuk was astonished. Jiwon ended the whole story. Hug Dongdong by the wrist and got him closer. Before he said anything else Donghyuk said:

"Bobby my dear, I dreamt of something similar..."

"Really?"

"For real, but continue, please, I'm listening. What happened in the end?" urged him Donghyuk.

"So I realised one thing and I could understand your question from yesterday... Listen, I chose you because it's you. I'm certain that in other lifes we end up together because it's in our fates to love each other. In that love scenario I'm telling you about, you told me you loved since you met me and I think exactly the same, here and there. From the past, in the present and within the future, I choose you. No matter what.

 

Donghyuk cried of joy and Bobby kissed him warmly.

 

The end.


End file.
